


You're My Addiction

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Tattoo Artist Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Tsukishima keeps getting tattoos in order to see Yamaguchi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo! Imagine a pierced Yamaguchi and a tattooed Tsukki!  
> *grabs Bible and starts praying*
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

Tsukishima wasn't even sure if this was a good idea. He'd wanted a tattoo for so long but now was rethinking it.  What if the tattoo artist messed up? What if he regretted it later? Tsukishima shook his head as if to clear the thoughts out of his head. 

"Here goes."

Tsukishima stepped inside the tattoo parlor and glanced around.  It was a quaint place with vintage wallpaper and small, chestnut tables. Dimly lit lamps decorated a few corners, making customers feel at home. A man with silver hair and a nose piercing came up to him.  

"Hey! Want a tattoo?"

Tsukishima gazed at him coolly and looked for a name tag. He found it on the right side of the shirt the boy was wearing and read it. Sugawara. 

"Yes."

Sugawara grinned and then disappeared for a minute. Tsukki felt awkward in the parlor, his height not helping his claustrophobic feeling. Sugawara was back in a second and in his wake was a boy with a beanie. 

"Yamaguchi will take care of you!"

The beanie boy flashed a smile at Tsukki and led him to a room in the back. Tsukiahima made himself comfortable in the chair and got a good look at his designated tattoo artist. Holy fuck. 

Yamaguchi was a sexy motherfucker. His dark green hair fell directly into one eye but the rest was covered with the black beanie. Chocolate eyes met honey and Yamaguchi smiled again. Tsukki felt his breath catch. Yamaguchi had a snake bite piercing and a tongue piercing. 

Freckles decorated his cheeks and a small tattoo of a raven ordained his neck.  He leaned over Tsukki to get the ink and Tsukki got a glance at his toned stomach. 

"What do you want?"

"Um, a tattoo of a rose please."

Yamaguchi nodded and then stopped. 

"Where?"

"Arm. Right one."

Yamaguchi nodded again and started. 

*** * * ***

Tsukishima walked out of the parlor, a warm feeling in his stomach. He hesitated before getting in his car. Then he got back out. He dashed inside the parlor and back into the back room. Yamaguchi was still cleaning up. 

"Yamaguchi!"

The boy turned around and pulled out his headphones. 

"Hmm?"

"Can I have your, um, number?"

Yamaguchi smiled and held out his hand. Tsukki took out his phone and unlocked it. He handed it to Yamaguchi who added himself as a contact. Then he took a selfie and put it as his contact photo. He smiled at Tsukki and then put his headphones back in. 

"Thanks."

Tsukishima left and before driving away, he placed the photo Yamaguchi had taken as his background. 

*** * * ***

**Yamaguchi [ 11: 37 pm]**

**Hey**

 

**Me [ 11: 38 pm]**

**Hey, Yamaguchi. Do you want to go to a movie tomorrow?**

 

**Yamaguchi [ 11: 40 pm]**

**Of course! <3**

Tsukki smiled and pressed his phone down onto the bed. Tomorrow he'd see Yamaguchi. Little did he know Yamaguchi had done the same. 

 

 


End file.
